


Rain rain go away

by Avoxxxing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoxxxing/pseuds/Avoxxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and phil are playing in the rain, what more needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain rain go away

Dan was snuggled on my chest as we watched a documentary and I was BORED OUT OF MY MIND. I saw soothing in the corner of my eye so I turned to see it raining. I wasnt surprised at all until I got an amazing idea. I leaned over to Dan’s ear “Hey do you wanna go outside.” He turned to me with one eyebrow raised “You do know it’s raining right.” I rolled my eyes “Yes I know it’s raining but we have some raincoats and boots.” Dan sat up and with an exaggerated tone said “You want us to play in the rain! Phil that’s so cliche.” I grabbed him and pushed him into my chest “Come on. I’m bored and you’re bored plus I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain.” I felt him smile and I knew that I won. He sat up “Fine but only because you’re cute when you’re wet.” I got up and pulled him up with me. “Okat let’s go get ready before it starts pouring!” He rolled his eyes and groaned “ugh what have you gotten me into.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Come on!” I was dragging Dan outside. We were both wearing yellow raincoats with hoods and red boots (I know very cliche but we got them as mock presents from my brother Mark). I jumped into a puddle and turned to see Dan standing there doing nothing. I saw a puddle right next to him and pulled a little smirk. I jumped into it and Dan screamed and looked up, “Oh you’ve got it coming Lester.”

The next 10 minutes conversed of jumping in puddles, cry laughing, and chasing eachother. While a bird distracted Dan I grabbed him by with waist. He jumped out of his skin and tried to get away halfheartedly. “I win” I whispered. He smiled and turned to look at me. His face was inches away from me “Someone promised me a kiss in the rain.” I smirked “Wouldn’t want to disappoint would I.” I kissed him for what felt like eternity. We stopped for air. Our foreheads touched. Dan whispered “We should go inside and change.” I nodded “okay but first we have to take pictures that are ONLY for us. Come on make a cute pose.” Dan put the top of his hands on the bottom of his chin, closed his eyes and made a cheesy smile. We proceeded to take some cute selfies and then made our way back up into our apartment. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be amazing <3


End file.
